


Hot Cocoa

by facelessoldwoman



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Fantastic Beasts, Gen, Mind Reading, One Shot, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelessoldwoman/pseuds/facelessoldwoman
Summary: I just wanted to spend a little extra time with Tina and Queenie, magical sisters for the win.





	

Tina was having the dream again.

Tina stood in a meeting room full of angry chanting and scared children, their eyes dark and hungry. The room was decorated with images of witches burning (witches like Tina and her sister, witches like her mother and her grandmother before her); the witches danced in the flame. In the dream Tina could hear the witches screaming, she could feel the lick of the flames.

Ms. Barebone dragged Credence away into the darkness. Credence pleaded for Tina to help him, to have mercy on him. _Please, please, please_. He was just a child. A child.

Tina almost ruined her career trying to help Credence, and even though it had all gone wrong, even though it hadn’t made a difference, up until recently she counted it as one of the best things she had ever done. It was worth it to try. She had to try.

But the memory was wrong. This time Tina did nothing. She watched Credence cry and cry until he stopped asking for help, until he stopped crying and fell silent.

*          *          *

Tina Goldstein woke in a cold sweat and rubbed her eyes. _Only a dream, Only a dream_. As she rose to check her clock she coughed and realized how thirsty she was … and that the bed beside her was empty.

“Queenie?”

Tina walked out of their room and saw Queenie sitting at the dinner table, a spoon spinning in a cup of hot cocoa that had long since gone cold. Tina saw that her sister had a faraway look in her eye, as she so often did, but this time she seemed a little sad.

“What are you thinking about?” Tina asked.

“Hmm?” Queenie squinted up at her sister. The spoon stopped spinning. “Oh, you’re worried about me. Don’t be, I’m fine.”

“I didn’t ask what _I_ was thinking,” Tina sighed, brushing aside the familiar tickle of Queenie’s mental probing, “I was asking about _you_.”

“It’s nothing, I’ll be right as rain in no time,” Queenie sniffed and turned away.

“You miss him,” Tina said.

“I barely knew him,” Queenie said.

“Oh, Queenie,” Tina said, “You never just ‘barely know’ anybody.”

“I thought he was different,” Queenie sniffed again, “Now after everything that happened it’s like nothing’s changed.”

Tina looked around. Their apartment around them hadn’t changed: the family portraits still hung on the wall and the Foe-Glass still waited silently at Tina’s bedside, but the dinner table was suddenly too large, too many empty chairs. A bottle of gigglewater sat on the shelf unopened, neither of them was in the mood.

“You had a bad dream,” Queenie said.

“What?” Tina asked.

“That’s why you woke up,” Queenie said, “You nervous about tomorrow?”

Tomorrow Newt would leave for London, and Tina didn’t know if he was ever coming back; not a lot of magical creatures in New York City, not without him.

“I’m gonna miss him, too,” Queenie said.

Queenie took Tina’s hand. Tina squeezed it.

*          *          *

Jacob Kowalski couldn’t sleep. He had a couple of confusing days lately, ever since that visit to the bank details were escaping him: bruises and scratches he couldn’t account for, strange dreams, strangers on the street who seemed to recognize him. Maybe he’d had a bump on the head or something, maybe he needed to stop dreaming.

Jacob got out of bed and looked out the window. The city lights couldn’t blot out the stars, not all of them. He turned to look at the drawings for his bakery. There was still so much he wanted to do, new ideas, new recipes, but without collateral none of his work would ever become a reality.

Jacob looked back to the window … which was … open?

He stood up to close it and saw a hot cup of cocoa on the windowsill. When had he made that? He must be forgetting more than he realized. He took a sip from the mug and felt warm all the way down to his toes, and he considered this oddity in his life a welcome one.

He turned to his drawings and began to sketch a cream filled pastry of a little creature, something from a dream.


End file.
